


Innocent Eyes.

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Eyes.

Nan Flanagan did not enjoy visiting Fangtasia most nights, the nights she could do without she tried to avoid using the bar, tonight however she had been called by the owner, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, to collect a lost wee lamb. The girl had been locked in the basement when she arrived and, despite knowing Pam had done so to help the girl, she could tell Mandy was terrified as she approached. Her touch was soft against the girl's cheek, wiping away her tears gently. 

"Hush, hush now, you're safe.... I've got you."

She knew the girl would trust her, she did, after all, appear regularly on Bon Temps tv and radio, swearing to help girls who were lost or hurt by other vampires, this girl had clearly been food for someone, unwilling food. Nan hated when people did that, especially when the girls were clearly frightened further by Pam's own cold ways. 

"I won't let anyone harm you, sweet girl... what's your name?"  
"Mandy…"

The girl whimpered.   
"Mandy, what a lovely name for such a lovely girl."

Nan spoke gently, keeping her voice soft and kind, knowing she could calm the girl. 

"Who brought you here Mandy?"  
Mandy blushed and smiled shyly.

"Horny."

She said in a soft, shaky and needy voice. Nan smiled softly. 

"Well, perhaps I can help with that... if you trust me?"  
Mandy blushed but nodded. Nan smiled, kissing the girl gently, taking her time. Mandy kissed back. Nan smiled and slowly deepened the kiss. Mandy purred and deepened the kiss herself. Nan smiled, moving to draw the girl closer to her, slowly running her hands over the girl's back, giving her time to get used to it. Mandy murmured and lent into her touch. Nan smiled and moved to caress the girl's backside softly, still taking her time before allowing her hands to skirt upwards under the girl's shirt to caress and tease her bare breasts. 

"You know, this would be easier if you let me undress you..."  
Mandy blushed, speaking shyly.

 

"I... kind of like to do it clothed...that why I wear a skirt but no panties…”  
"Alright, I can work with that."

Nan had smiled even as she moved the girl's shirt upwards a little, baring the girl's breasts to her lips and tongue even as she ran her hand up under the girl's skirt. Mandy mewed and moved her legs apart a little more. Nan smiled, moving to cup and tease the girl's clit gently. Mandy moaned softly. Nan smiled, slowly pushing two fingers into the girl. Mandy let out a loud mewl. Nan smiled, slowly setting a pace, letting it raise in speed slowly. Mandy kept pace with Nan breathing heavily and mewing the whole time. Nan quickly upped her pace. Mandy kept pace with Nan as best she could.   
"Come for me sweet thing."  
Mandy cried out and came apart, taking a moment to come down before she spoke softly, almost pleadingly. 

"Turn me..."  
"Are you sure?"

The question came softly but instantly. Mandy nodded.

"Yes...do it to me."  
Nan smiled and soon did so, careful to ensure the girl came through the trial of death and re-birth easily. She would tend to Mandy herself.


End file.
